


Watching You Like my Prize

by RivetingFabrications



Series: Fae of Gotham [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Lots of it, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pure Smut, Tiny people AU, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is tired of having his past pervade his relationship with Roy, forcing himself to come to terms with it. Roy has a better idea. Takes place a few months after Fear What the Dawn Brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Like my Prize

Roy learns quickly when he and Jason become a thing that Jason hates doggy style. The first time he tries, he ends up nursing a bruised jaw. He’s lucky it’s not his nose. But he gets it, even before Jason opens his mouth to apologize hastily. It was sheer reflex, and Roy should really have known better.

The tear in Jason’s left wing in the top corner where the Joker pinned him down with knives speaks for itself.

Roy loves all aspects of fucking, and while doggy style is somewhere in his top five (more like top three or top _one_ if he were being honest), he doesn’t press the issue. Besides, he’s _definitely_ not complaining about the sex. Jason wanting him, wanting to be close and wanting to kiss him – that’s a level of trust and openness that was difficult for Roy to reach, and he’s never going to betray that.

Which leads him to this point. Jason’s lying on his side, one leg under Roy’s thighs and one thrown over Roy’s shoulder, eyes fluttering closed while his mouth parts in breathy gasps as Roy breaches him, takes him with his cock. Jason’s wing flutters against the sheets lining the little nest they’ve built with little scraps and cotton and patchwork pieces of fabric.

“Deeper, Roy,” moans Jason, and Roy does just exactly that, grinds slowly into Jason, hips pushing in bit by bit, letting Jason feel his length and girth. He presses Jason’s leg to his chest, groaning as his thrust pushes Jason a few centimeters forward. The blankets are bunched up under Jason’s trembling fingers, and Jason lets out a quiet sigh as Roy pulls nearly all the way out and glides back in.

“Jaybird,” murmurs Roy, leaning forward. Jason moans at the stretch, his legs forced that much further apart. “You doing okay?”

“Y-yeah, why?” Jason manages to shake the haze of bliss away from his clouded mind, looking up at Roy.

“You’ve been quieter than usual today,” hums Roy, slowing down even more, but giving a little extra twist and grind on each push which drives Jason nuts. “Anything to tell me?”

Jason’s eyes focus in on him. “N-not really,” he mumbles, arching and clenching around him. Roy groans at the sweet feeling, even while knowing that Jason is trying to skirt the topic. But if there were something really, truly wrong with Jason, Roy trusts him enough that he’ll tell him when the time is right.

“All right,” he hums through a kiss placed to the inside of Jason’s knee, picking up the pace again. For a moment, the room is only filled with the sounds of soft grunts and pants and lewd noises. Then Jason’s eyes flicker open again, using his arms to push himself off the bed, twisting to face Roy properly.

“Yeah?” asks Roy, stilling his hips properly now. Jason swallows, glancing at him. Roy allows his leg to slip off his shoulder, and he pulls out, still hard and leaking pre come. He watches as Jason twists himself belly down. His mouth grows dry as Jason’s spine slopes downwards in a gorgeous curve and his hips raise, _presenting himself_.

“Jay?” croaks Roy. The gorgeous ragged wing trembles with unease and Jason-stubborn resolve.

“Dumbass, hurry up,” growls Jason, flush deepening and spreading in a lovely wave of heat down the nape of his neck, no doubt down to his chest.

“Jason, what brought this on?” asks Roy confusedly, distracted by the beautiful view and the renewed wave of want flooding his veins. “You _hate_ doing it this way.”

Another growl of frustration. “I don’t _hate_ it, idiot, I just normally … can’t really deal with it.” _Deal with the vulnerability_ goes unspoken.

“You don’t have to, Jason,” admonishes Roy, stroking the curve of Jason’s spine. Jason automatically stiffens a bit at the unseen touch, spine rigid with tension. “I don’t want you to force yourself.”

“Stupid,” huffs out Jason. “You’re the one forcing yourself.”

“What?” asks Roy eloquently. His mind is mush today; he probably didn’t sleep enough or something, because he can barely follow this exchange.

“Don’t play dumb,” grumbles Jason. “You love this position, don’t you?”

Roy blinks. “What gives you that idea?” he asks, stalling.

Jason is quickly getting more irate with the twenty questions Roy is playing. “Dick told me,” muttered Jason. “We were kinda drunk, okay? You might have come up in the conversation at some point.”

Roy’s mind catches up to speed. “Hey, I like anything relating to sex, okay?” He strokes Jason’s back, trying to nudge him to roll back on his side, where he’s most relaxed. “You not being comfortable bothers me more than not being able to do some arbitrary sex position.”

Jason actually snarls with frustration. “Look, it’s _my_ fault for not getting over my own dumbass issues that we couldn’t do it like this before, okay? But it’s _fine_ now.”

Roy really wants to point out that resurrecting with a vengeance isn’t a ‘dumbass issue’ that one is supposed to ‘get over,’ but he has a very strong suspicion that Jason will punch him if he doesn’t start moving, so he just sighs and leans over Jason, pressing little open-mouthed kisses along his lover’s nape.

“Fine, if you’re so adamant about this, I’m going to savor this, all right, Jaybird?”

“About damn time.” Jason grumps, but Roy feels his shoulders tense, sees his knuckles whiten with tension as they fist the sheets. Roy takes his time nuzzling and licking and biting, slowly running his cock along the crevice of Jason’s ass, but he can’t bring himself to enjoy it. Jason’s eyes are no doubt scrunched tight, and his breaths are tense in a bad way. He brings a hand up to try and loosen the muscles by rubbing soothing circles into the skin, but Jason borderline flinches, muscles flexing to try and hide the reaction.

“Jaybird,” murmurs Roy, heart wrenching a bit. “Hey, turn over.”

“Roy –“

“ _Jason_.” Roy’s voice brooks no argument, and reluctantly, Jason turns so that he’s once more facing him. Roy cradles Jason’s cheek, and Jason habitually leans into the touch, tension leeching out of him like snakebite from a wound. “It makes me really happy that you’d go this far for me, Jay, but _you don’t have to_. Seriously, the thought is more than enough.”

“It’s not that,” mumbles Jason, eyes fluttering shut. “I – I _know_ it feels good. I _want_ it. And you already do so damn much for me, I should at least be able to do this much. It’s just – _fuck_ –” Here Jason sucks in air sharply, searching for words. Roy presses a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, heart swelling with so much love for Jason.

“We’ll go slowly, okay?” A nebulous thought forms in Roy’s head, beginning to take shape. He suddenly grins brightly. Straightening up, he offers Jason a hand. Jason looks at it skeptically, but accepts it. Roy pulls him up, and they leave their little nest.

Roy flies with him to the vanity mirror set up in the warehouse, and Jason widens at the implication. It’s a human sized one, and it’s plenty large enough for what Roy has in mind.

“Hands against the mirror, Jaybird,” hums Roy, a palm gently nudging between his lover’s shoulder blades.

“Roy – this – this isn’t necessary,” manages Jason half-heartedly, resisting a bit. Roy isn’t buying any of it.

“If you really can’t handle it, I’ll stop, okay?” murmurs Roy, kissing his hair. “Promise. This is just so that you can see me. See _us_.”

Jason’s palms gingerly press against the cool reflective surface, and Roy rewards him with a little purr and a hand wrapping around his cock, bending him forwards. Jason’s breath hitches, and his eyes began to slide shut.

“Nuh-uh.” Roy tugs at his hair a bit, forcing Jason to meet his eyes in the mirror. “You’re not allowed to close those pretty blues of yours, Jaybird. Let me see them. Let yourself see _us_.” He wraps a loose fist around Jason’s cock, and Jason’s breath catches. His eyes flutter bit, but stay locked onto Roy’s profile.

Jason’s body is a study of scars, most of them fine and delicate. He’s self-conscious of them, Roy knows, even if Jason never says it outright. He brushes his lips against Jason’s ear, nibbling a bit, one hand reaching up to tweak a nipple, roll the nub between his thumb and forefinger. Jason’s ears redden. It’s _adorable_.

“Look how flush you are, how it goes all the way down your chest,” purrs Roy sensually. “Doesn’t watching yourself feel _dirty_? You’re getting wet again for me.” He emphasizes this with a low bite to Jason’s neck and pinches the nub. Jason moans softly and rocks back, wing fluttering a bit. Roy tuts.

“You’re holding yourself back, Jaybird. I want to you to see yourself lose it, want you to hear just how damn filthy your voice gets before I’m even halfway done with you.” He gives a loose stroke, and Jason groans and tries to rock against him for friction, but Roy isn’t having any of it. More precome beads at the tip, and Roy uses it to slick the way back down. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, pretty boy,” growls Roy, gripping Jason’s dick just a tiny bit harder.

Jason’s head tilts back with an exhale, eyes heavily lidded but not fully closed. His eyes are glassy but Roy slows his hand and forces his lover to refocus. “Want you, Roy,” he slurs, swallowing thickly and clearing his throat before he continues. “Want you in me.”

“Use your words, Jaybird.” Roy’s hardened member brushes against his hole, letting Jason feel just how much he wants him. “Put that sexy vocabulary of yours to good use.”

“Fuck – _Roy_ ,” groans Jason, but Roy nips his shoulder, rolling the flesh between his teeth, breaking blood vessels to leave a bruise. Jason presses his cheek against the cool surface of the glass, trying to reorient himself, trying to get back some control to speak. His heated pants fog the glass, fingers scrabbling at it for something to cling to.

Roy doesn’t give him a chance. He bites down hard while letting the head of his cock breach Jason for all of two seconds before slipping out again. He licks his fingers, grinning at Jason filthily through the reflection before letting his fingers trail down to his nipple again to tease it. Jason’s cock twitches with need.

“Jesus – I need your cock in me,” begs Jason, his last grain of self-control shattering. “Want you taking me apart, want you filling me up and making me come, want you pressing your fingers into the bites you left on my thighs, want it so badly, Harper, please, want to come on your cock and have you bruise me up, gods, don’t fucking make me wait anymore –” Roy shoves into Jason’s welcoming heat, still loose and wet from earlier, and they both shudder simultaneously.

“You’re going to watch as I do all of that and more to you,” rumbles Roy, properly stroking Jason now. “And you’re going to watch me break you and put you back together. Isn’t that what you want, Jaybird? Or would you let me do anything to you? Anything so that I’d let you come?”

“Anything,” moans Jason sweetly, desperately arching and pushing back against him. Roy runs a possessive hand over his scars, over his wing. Jason watches through feverish eyes, lustful and needy and beautiful.

“You’d let me spank you?” growls Roy, thrusting in hard. “Put a collar on you, lay you across my lap and spank you until you cried and came across my pants? Maybe I’ll tie you up, keep your legs spread apart like my own little whore and have you wet and ready every time I felt like taking you, spearing you on my dick. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Jaybird? Or maybe I’d only let you blow me, just taking my cock beautifully, letting me use you until you couldn’t breathe and you were gagging with my cock deep in your throat. You’d get your turn eventually, but I’d come on your face, watch my seed dirty you up. Then I’m going to show you off to everyone, show what a mess you are, but you know what? They’re not going to be able to touch. Because you’re _mine_.” Roy’s grip is bruising on Jason’s hips, but his fingers press down hard on the love bites that Roy had left there early while working Jason up. Jason sobs at the feeling, little stings of aching bliss peppering through the haze. His eyes keep fluttering shut and open again, watching Roy’s expression of hunger, feeling his arousal.

“Look at what you do to me when you’re good, Jaybird,” groans Roy, working his hips. Jason’s hole is slippery and loose, but Jason groans and tightens down on him, making Roy gasp, lose his own control. “You’re so damned beautiful, so damned smart and amazing and perfect. All. For. Me.” His thrusts emphasize his words, and Jason can’t respond, can only whimper dizzily. Roy gets a hand over his cock, thumb pressing at the slit and wrist twisting smartly on the upstroke, and Jason can only close his eyes and fall into oblivion, Roy milking him through the orgasm, letting his mess stain the mirror.

 The muscle contractions send Roy over the edge, and he gasps, thrusting in once more, spilling his seed into Jason. Some of it spills out around Roy’s member, dripping and painting Jason’s thighs in the way that drives Roy nuts. He’ll be cleaning Jason up later with his tongue, Roy knows, but for now he rides out his own orgasm, keeping Jason upright and braced against the mirror. Eventually Jason’s tremors fade and he slumps down, bringing Roy down with him, and Roy follows willingly. They collapse into each other’s arms, Roy tracing dizzy arrays of shapes into Jason’s biceps.

“Good, Jaybird?” he breathes raggedly, and he feels Jason nod numbly, curling into him. Roy pulls out, and Jason trembles, whimpering a little at the slick mess easing out and trailing down his sensitive thighs. Roy gathers him up, presses butterfly kisses where he can reach. Two fingers graze the column of Jason’s neck, taking his pulse affectionately, letting Jason collect himself.

“I,” he begins, throat guttural, “I think I could use a drink. And that if you collar me I might actually kill you.”

Roy laughs, a bright surprised sound, and pecks Jason on the nose. “I’d only collar you if you wanted me to, Jaybird,” he hums. “And only if you _begged_.” He grins at Jason’s embarrassed flush, helping him up to guide him back to bed. Jason’s legs are a bit wobbly, and he leans on Roy more than he would care to admit.

“Sit tight, Jay,” murmurs Roy, brushing back inky black sweat-slicked hair. “Gonna get a washcloth and some water, and I’ll be right back.”

“Sure,” mumbles Jason, curling into the blankets. “Love you,” is muffled into the blankets, but Roy sees the pinkness reenter the soft skin of his nape.

Roy’s smiling so hard it hurts. “I love you too, Jaybird. Get some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, if you want more of this verse just subscribe to the series! They'll mostly be a collection of short fics/oneshots written out of chronological order.


End file.
